


I'll be Seeing You

by myfreckledconstellations



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop!AU, Everyone Is Alive, Jean cries a lot, M/M, Polyamory, barista!au, dancer!au, ereminkasa, jean likes jazz and oldies, jeanmarco, no one is dead, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfreckledconstellations/pseuds/myfreckledconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 year old Jean Kirschtein is a dancer/barista who thinks he's been in a happy, healthy relationship for the past two years with who he thinks is his true prince. But when Jean is left broken hearted with a cat, a glass of wine and a living room on fire, he finds that the man talking to him in the parking lot outside his burning apartment, is his true shining knight in armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Jean somehow manages to set his living room on fire while sobbing uncontrollably, but everything's okay because he still has his cat and his full glass of wine, and he'll feel much better once help comes.
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> This is also just the intro chapter, so the second one will be longer, I promise.

Let me get one thing straight with everyone reading this right now.  
  
**I do not hate cops.**  
  
Contrary to all my friends beliefs, I don't hate cops. I hate the _stereotypical_ cops, you know the ones. With the stern face 24/7, the racist safety precautions, and the in your face/indestructible attitude. The majority of the cops I've met, are exactly like the stereotyped ones.    
So due to my current experiences with the force due to my similar traits (minus the racist safety precautions part), I have elected to form an opinion about them all, that just so happens to be a negative one, and despise every minute I waste when in confrontations with them.  
  
Everybody on the same page? Everybody good?  
Great.  
  
_**Now forget everything I just said.**_ Because it's 3 am, my living room is on fire (yes, the whole living room just trust me ill explain it all later), I'm holding my (thankfully chill) cat in the parking lot outside along with a full glass of wine along with pretty much the rest of this side of the building's residents, I look like I've just been crying my eyes out (and I have, but not because of the fire), Françoise Hardy's " _Grand Hôtel_ " plays just loud enough to hear in the parking lot as firemen rush in and out of the rooms of my home to make sure the fire didn't spread, talking to who I think is probably the most gorgeous person on the face of the planet. And guess what, he's a cop.  
  
I'm standing here, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. The man in front of me is so calm, so kind and so so patient. He's asking me all these questions and explaining procedure but I'm only half listening. I'm more interested in the numerous amounts of freckles this guy has on his face, following with a few on his neck and hands. His curly dark brown hair is parted down the center. And, he looks relaxed despite the chaos going on in the background. I'm zoning out on his looks when I hear him attempting to get my attention back.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" He says worriedly, brows knit together.  
  
I blink a few times before it registers that he's speaking to me, I shake it off. "Yeah sorry," I say, shifting my cat so to wipe my face with my hands, "sorry, what was the question again?"  
  
He chuckles (it's adorable) and gives me a smile (I'm dying inside), "I asked what your name is."  
  
"Oh! Uhm, it's Jean Kirschtein."  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Dancer, but I also work part time at a coffee shop."  
  
"Really?? That's awesome! What kind?"  
  
"The dance part or the coffee part?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Coffee wise, all kinds. Dance wise, Mostly modern, but I've taken ballet since a kid. I don't really do it unless I have to though."

  
The song ended and you could hear Nat "King" Coles " _L-O-V-E_ " playing now.

  
_"_ I took a dance class when I was younger but got made fun of, so I quit. But it's cool that you stayed with your dream!"  
I chuckled, "Sorry I don't think I caught your name."   The freckled man smiled and lifted up the name tag on his shirt a bit.  
_  
_ "Marco Bodt.. German?" I asked curiously, squinting to read the small engraving.  

  
"Belgian." He replied enthusiastically, "Jean Kirschtein, French?" I nodded back and his eyes lit up. "Oh so do you speak French as well?!"  
I laughed, "I was born in Montreal, I speak Canadian French. It's really different for actual French, but I can communicate both ways. So do you speak Belgian?" Marco shook his head, "French."  I gave him confused look, "I was adopted by a French family in here in Trost when I was a baby." He explained. "So you're a Native Belgian, who speaks French, and lives in Trost, Michigan." I repeated and Marco laughed.

  
"Weird combination, I know." He smiled.  
  
One of the firemen slapped his hand on Marco's shoulder, ripping his attention away.  
The fireman was tall, really tall. Dark brown hair almost covering his sharp eyes. "All done here, Marc." He gave him a small smile.  
Marco nodded, "Thanks, Bertl."  
  
The song changes again and now it's "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holiday.  
  
Turning his head back to me, he continued, "The firemen are done but I've still got a few more questions if that's alright, Mr.Kirschtein." He holds his hand out me to shake, I take his, shaking my head. "Just Jean is fine." Marco smiles brightly, "okay, just Jean. Great music choice by the way, I love jazz."  
"It's a fan favorite then," Jean laughs, lifting up his cat a bit to imply she likes it too. Marco laughs and Jean answers the rest of the questions without much else conversation but hesitates at the final question. 

"How did the fire happen? Please be as detailed as possible." Marco asks a little too happily. I bit my bottom lip and lets out a sigh, 

"I, had come home from work today. And sent a text to my boyfriend to remind him to come over around 6 for dinner, like we had planned earlier in the week." Jean pauses for a moment and watches as Marco writes down intently what he says word for word, then looks up to cue that he can continue, "When he showed up, we had our dinner. I had the living room set up with candles, it was our two-year anniversary, and when I thought he was going to propose, he told me he'd been cheating on me for about a year, then broke up with me. He left, and I stayed on the couch crying, and i guess i fell asleep and knocked over one of the candles. When I woke up, my cat was crying at me and I had a full glass of wine on the table. Flames were everywhere and that's when I called you guys." Jean finished and swallowed the lump in his throat, making sure Marco had all the details. Marco wasn't even writing, he just stood there looking at Jean open mouthed, then he got angry. "What. **an**. _**asshole.**_ " he exclaimed. I looked at him a bit baffled, I'd never gotten a response like that from a cop before, well, at least not from one that's agreeing with him rather than calling him one.

Marco sighed, "I'm not obligated to ask this, but your apartment is pretty much gone, do you have a safe place to stay?" I thought for a minute, okay what the hell. What kind of fucking rom-com is this. My apartment burns down, I'm outside in my pajamas at three in the morning with a cat and a glass of wine, Frank Sinatra is playing in the background now (why the fucking firemen haven't turned the radio off yet and why it's not burned to the ground by now, I have no idea), standing in front of the most gorgeous and so far caring cop I've ever met, asking if I have another place to stay. I knit my eyebrows together and a blush creeped up on my cheeks, "Are you...hitting on me?" I accused and Marco's eyes grew wide as he tried to cover his offer. "Nonono I mean, maybe I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you stay safe I mean it is my job after all, well not to provide one of course I mean I'm an officer and you just got dumped I've only just met you and it would be completely inappropriate of me to be saying anything at all and-" I cut him off with my laughing, he was so red, and with his freckles it made him look like a fucking strawberry or something. At this point I've put sown the wine so as not to just drop it I'm hunched over laughing so hard. When I stand up straight I'm wiping tears from my eyes. Marco's laughing nervously as I take a deep sigh. "How 'bout a date instead, strawberry." I snickered. He gave me a weary smile. "I've got a place to stay tonight." I assured, already pulling out my cell that I had grabbed and put in my pajama pocket to text Eren about what's happened. Marco gave in, and we swapped numbers, deciding to meet at the cafe I worked at for coffee. Rather than just replying in text, Eren called me. I really should've expected that.

I slid the answer button across the screen and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hell-" I was cut off by a petrified voice.

_" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR APARTMENT BURNED DOWN."** _

I pulled the phone away at the sound of Eren's screeching. Even Marco, whom was still standing by me seemed to hear him, cause he stepped back a little in surprise.

"Eren, I mean exactly that. The living room caught fire while I was asleep and I-"

_"Is Carla okay though."_

"Yes Eren, Carla's fine" I looked at Marco and motioned to my cat, Carla, and he nodded and mouthed 'ohhh..'

_"Are YOU okay though"_

"We're both fine, Eren."

_"Can you drive over to us?"_

"No, my keys were in the apartment, I don't know if they're okay or not but I can't go in. "

_"Your apartment is still walkable??"_

"Yes Eren it's still okay, it was just the living room that caught fire, the rest is fine."

_"Then why can't you stay at your own damn house."_

"Cause they won't let me stay in an ashy, soot ridden apartment, Eren. It's not fucking safe."

 _"Fine, I'll come get you, you're still at the apartment building right?"_ I could hear him gathering up stuff and jingling keys in the background.

"Yeah there's still cops and some firemen here, but it's three am and you're the worst night driver I've ever seen."

 _"Rude ass horse."_ Eren scoffed and I sneered at him through phone. 

"I could take you to your friends house." Marco chimed in.

I looked at him apologetically, "Marco you don't have to do that." But he only shrugged.

_"Who the hell is Marco?"_

"He's one of the cops that was helping me."

 _"Eren who are you talking to?"_ One of the background voices asked, I think it was Mikasa. 

 _"It's three in the morning Eren, come back to bed."_ another voice demanded, probably Armin this time. 

 _"Guy's please I'm talking to Jean."_ Eren hushed them and I could hear Mikasa say _'What for?'_ in the back, _"So is your friend bringing you over or what?"_

I looked at Marco and sighed, "Yeah, sure, I'll give him the address." 

 _"Cool, Hey Mika, Armin, make up the extra bed, Jean's staying the night."_ I could hear the two of them agree and start to empty off the pullout couch, _"Oh by the way Jean's Apartment burned down-"_

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " I heard them both scream before Eren hung up. 

I pulled the phone away and looked at it worriedly before stuffing it back in my pocket and picking back up my glass of wine. 

"Ready to go then?" Marco smiled.

"Yeah." I answered and let him show me to the police car, I groaned, already thinking about the answers I'll have to give Mikasa and Armin.

Yeah, I'm definitely not getting anymore sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.flyfot.com/1/2015/05/elegant-modern-apartment-autocard-drawing-that-has-modern-wooden-floor-can-be-decor-with-white-sofas-can-add-the-beauty-inside-the-modern-house-design-ideas-that-nice.jpg
> 
> this is jeans apartment! (:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/81/7b/6b/817b6b12c9655c4d549622e916d498cb.jpg  
> and this is jean's cat!
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/5940c9d254bf4118ec4e70e0cd87a830/tumblr_nadh0eDfDv1smnbddo1_500.jpg  
> this is ideally what jean looks like!!
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BzqxmZaCYAI33fP.jpg  
> http://www.instylebuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/wpid-557b4623d85e16f349879cffe056dd091.jpg  
> and marco!! (first picture is his hair, second pic is his looks!)


End file.
